ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
God of Blackness Orb
God of Blackness Orb is an evil, omnipotent version of Ultraman Orb from an alternate reality. History Once long ago, a race of giants came to be. Calling themselves the Ultramen, they sought to bring peace and justice to their chaos-riddled universes. Across the multiverse, however, were individuals who carried the potential to become something more. Their genetic code and inner light had inherited the greatest power possible, almost comparable to legendary titans. Those that managed to access this hidden nexus strength became known as Neo Ultras; the wielders of the new light. There was no darkness or evil that could match their righteous light. Some would even come to unlock the power of gods and take on the role of omnipotent protectors of all realities. But they were not immortal. Amidst their countless victories was a forgotten loss. From the planet O-50 came a Neo Ultra of unique circumstances. Given the name of Ultraman Neo Orb by no one but researchers of his kind, he was destined for greatness, until his encounter with a foul entity. It took the shape of a black giant, with jagged, orange eyes and a colour timer pulsing with unholy miasma. With a single slash of its corruptive talons, it carved away a piece of Neo Orb's soul and replaced it with cold, unfeeling darkness. Ultraman Neo Orb fell into a deep coma, lost on the outskirts of galactic civilisation and his existence unknown. In that time, the darkness within his heart took over his body piece by piece, erasing the identity of Kurenai Gai from existence as it twisted the giant's ideals. Eventually, another Neo Ultra found the lifeless Ultra. As their hand touched Neo Orb's cold form, the darkness within him awakened. He instantly awoke and his body changed to reflect his dark mind and spirit. Summoning his Orb Neo Dark Calibur, he slew Neo Zoffy and consumed his Neo Light, converting it to the foul darkness that was his whole existence. There was no longer a Neo Ultra underneath that black veil, but the makings of a terrible god with the desire to become the ultimate being. It was difficult for the dark warrior to track down others of his kind without his connection to their light. It took agonising time, but he eventually slew enough of his "brothers" to forcefully awaken his seed of omnipotence. Along his dark quest, he assumed the abilities of his fallen adversaries, combining them to acquire all-new techniques while his own natural powers pupated. Soon, he didn't need to seek out the other Neo Ultras at all. From all across reality, sensing the black god's ever-growing power, they sought to put to an end to his evil before it could fully manifest. Orb charged into battle without fear, slowly slaughtering his own kind one by one. With each death, his own power soared, unitl he was stopped and challenged by three Neo Ultras with strength that could compare to his own. The ensuing battle was violent and aggressive, with Orb managing to leech off the light of Neo Mebius, at last, the titan fell to their overwhelming combined might. Because of his growing omnipotent nature, Orb was almost-immortal. Drained from the conflict, the Neo Ultras could not muster the power to fully extinguish his darkness, and resorted to sealing him away outside the multiverse, trapping him in Limbo for hopefully eternity. Alone in nothing and stripped of his gained powers, Orb waited. He was trapped, but the seed withing him continued to grow and evolve. All he needed to do was wait... Forms - Fusion Up= Fusion Up Abilities *'Black Sperion Ray' A stream of black and purple energies, coating with crimson spirals, fired from crossed hands. *'Black Sperion Light Ring': A churning, jagged disk of darkness. *'Black Sperion Shield': The darkness within manifests as a barrier to defend its host. *'Black Stobium Ray': A burning, gold-and purple ray. *'Black Stobium Burst': A sphere of black fire wrapped in crimson ribbons. *'Black Stobium Dynamite': Engulfed in fire, Orb grasps the opponent and explodes, embracing them in the flames. *'Black Ultra Slash Shot': Hundreds of dark bullets fire as a unified stream. *'Orb Neo Dark Sluggers': Shadowed copies of Orb's crest weapons that seek out and tear into the enemy. *'Orb Neo Dark Slugger Lance': A night black trident weapon. **'Black Lancer Shoot': A purple energy beam that ravages the enemy after the Neo Dark Gear Lever is pulled once. **'Black Big Bang Thrust': Orb stabs the lance into the enemy and unleashes its terrible power point-blank after pulling the Neo Dark Gear Lever twice. **'Black Trident Slash': The trident slashes the enemy at a pace faster than light after the Neo Dark Gear Lever is pulled thrice. *'Black Zedcium Ray': A ravaging purple beam encased in crimson lightning. *'Black Ultra Spin': Orb spins and strikes with thunder-augmented fists. *'Black Thunder Cross Guard': Dark thunder envelops Orb's arms to increase their defensive ability. *'Black Attacker Ginga X': Black and crimson lightning forms a gigantic, flaming "X" and engulfs the target. *'Black Wide Slugger Shot': Orb's arms take the shape of an "L" to fire a powerful purple ray. *'Black Triple Emerium Ray': Crimson energies erupt from the Forehead Crystal and rip through the opponent. *'Black ES Deathcium': The darkness gathers into its most potent form to unleash the strongest beam. *'Orb Neo Dark Slasher': A handheld buzz saw, the ultimate weapon of shadows. **'Black Trinitium Shoot': A devastating energy stream that cannot be blocked. **'Black Trinitium Break': Twin disks of darkness slash through the target before Orb himself delivers the final strike. **'Black Trinitium Light Ring': Pray for mercy for whoever unfortunate enough to receive this attack. }} Trivia *Credit to UltraGrenburr for the images. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Parody Ultras Category:Dark Ultras Category:Variants of existing Ultras Category:Edgelords Category:OP Characters Category:Ultraman Orb Variations